


Something’s Cooking II

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [507]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/09/20: “compare, expensive, vegetable”This is the second time I've used this title, so that's why I added the Roman numerals for two, "II." The firstSomething's CookingI wrote in 2018.Similar themes but different focus.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [507]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Something’s Cooking II

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/09/20: “compare, expensive, vegetable”
> 
> This is the second time I've used this title, so that's why I added the Roman numerals for two, "II." The first [Something's Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499294) I wrote in 2018.
> 
> Similar themes but different focus.

The eggplant emoji had made it impossible for Stiles to look at the vegetable without thinking of sex.

Especially when his boyfriend was standing by a pile of eggplants, comparing for size.

_Oh yeah._

Derek didn’t need to be a mind-reader; all he needed was his nose to know Stiles’s thoughts.

But they were planning to soften up the Sheriff with a nice meal and an expensive bottle of wine before telling the man his son was moving in with Derek.

“ _Focus_ , Stiles,” Derek advised, certain they’d be doing something else besides cooking when they got back to his apartment.


End file.
